


Two Idiots and a TV Show

by CatyCoffeebean



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyCoffeebean/pseuds/CatyCoffeebean
Summary: Damien encounters an old friend who makes an...interesting proposition.





	Two Idiots and a TV Show

                After everything that had happened, and the choices that he had finally been able to make, Damien was ready for a new beginning. Sure, he was going to be hunting down Mark and was now playing the role of villain in his twisted tale—but he was also going to try to forge his own new life, separate from the days when he had been a naïve mayor just trying to make a city better. Maybe he’d take on some silly name for the purposes of Mark’s “story,” but he would figure that out in time. Maybe he’d go by Darkiplier, or something silly. Some sort of antithesis to Mark.

                Rounding the corner in the apartment hallway where he had heard the speaking, Damien was unsurprised by the sight of William—or, well, Wilford as he was going by now—finishing up a conversation. As soon as he saw his old friend, Wilford’s eyes lit up and a bright smile made its way onto his face. Nothing about his friend was surprising to Damien anymore. After everything that he had just experienced, he wasn’t fazed by anything. A golden retriever could grow giant and eat him, and it wouldn’t surprise him.

                Wilford threw his arms around Damien and squeezed tightly. Damien returned the gesture briefly, glancing down at his arms wrapped around his friend. God, when had he turned so… _gray_?

                “There you are, Damien! I’ve been looking all over for you!” he exclaimed. When he withdrew from Damien, he put his hands around his suspenders, snapping them out and then back onto his shoulders.

                “Hello, Will,” Damien greeted. Though he was still a little tired after everything, he couldn’t help but be glad to see him again.

                “Uh, you…uh…haven’t seen Celine around anywhere, have you?” he asked, tugging at his collar, a typical gesture of nervousness for him. “If I could avoid her, I’d rather do it.”

                With a completely deadpan expression, Damien replied, “She’s sleeping.” It was true. Celine had finally gone to sleep, and Damien was now piloting the body that he and his twin shared. She deserved the break.

                “Oh, good, oh, good, great!” he said gleefully, rubbing his hands together. “Well, anyway, I’m glad I found you. I’ve got a great new idea.” He looked absolutely proud of himself, and Damien couldn’t help but be a little curious as to what he had in mind. Did he want to go after Mark? Something else?

                “We’re gonna make a TV show!”

                Well, that had not been what he had anticipated at all.

                Damien was silent. Wilford was silent. They stared at each other for a good minute or two, only blinking.

                “Okay.”

                Damien’s reply had surprised even himself, but now that he thought about it, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe for now he could play a role in Wilford’s story instead of Mark’s. Yes, that sounded much, much better.


End file.
